Safe and Sound
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: Uma pequena song-fic de Rony e Hermione. É durante a guerra. PS: Vai ter dois capítulos: Um com o POV' de Mione e um com o de Rony, se quiser não precisa ler os dois.
1. Safe and SoundPov da Mione

**Nota:Recomendo ouvir com a música Safe and Sound, da Taylor Swift.**  
**E em negrito letra original e itálico a tradução.**

**Ah, e tudo pertence a J.k Rowling , que não quer doar para ninguém.**

* * *

–Mione- Gritou Rony Weasley, angustiado, em seu sono.

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Hermione Granger. Ela ficou aliviada, Rony estruncha e não podia receber todos os cuidados (devido a fato que eles estavam foragidos), mas esse pequeno sinal de vida dizia que ele estava vivo.

Hermione o observou dormir por alguns minutos.

Rony dormia num colchão perto do sofá, que era onde Hermione dormia. Eles gostavam- o máximo que se pode naquela casa- de dormir lá, ao contrário de Harry que preferia dormir no quarto de Sirius.

O sono de Rony era inquieto, não tanto como o de Harry, porém mais que o de Gina. De qualquer jeito, o som acalmava Mione. Mas o som abruptamente parou.

Rony tinha acordado.

**Pov Mione:**

–Rony volte a dormir- Ralhei.

–Não consigo- Falou preocupado.

Uma ideia surgiu na minha mente, uma_ boa_ ideia.

– E se eu cantar para você dormir?- Rony sorriu, ele sabia que era meu sonho ser cantora, quer dizer até eu descobrir o mundo mágico, literalmente.

–Seria ótimo.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho, mas sabe-se-lá como criei coragem.

–Vou cantar algo que compus antes e mudar umas coisas agora ok?- Vi o grande sorriso dele e, para não criar falsas expectativas de que fosse algo bom, completei: - Uma coisa boba.

Comecei a cantar:

"**_I remember tears streaming down your face _**_(Eu me lembro das lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto)"_

Lembro-me de todos os detalhes do meu tempo com você.

**_"When I said, I'll never let you go _**_(Quando eu disse "nunca te deixarei ir embora")"_

Você estava revoltado com si mesmo, dizendo que só piorava as coisas para todo mundo. E quando eu tentei fazer você voltar à realidade você perguntou:

–Não será melhor eu ir embora?

Eu disse que não, mas você não acreditou em mim e quando ia retrucar falei:

–Rony... Isso me mataria e eu nunca te deixarei ir embora... Você é...

Nessa hora minha voz falhou. O que importava era que o que eu falei era a mais pura verdade.

_**"When all those shadows almost killed your light **(Quando todas as sombras quase acabaram com a sua luz)"_

Uma luz incrível, brilhante não deve ser extinguida. Jamais.

**_"I remember you said, don't leave me here alone _**_(Eu me lembro que você disse "não me deixe aqui sozinho")"_

Foi logos após eu cuidar dos seus ferimentos, Harry foi pegar água e eu estava indo procurar comida.

–Hermione não me deixe aqui sozinho- Rony suplicou.

Não conseguir evitar, no momento seguinte estava sentada ao seu lado, cuidando dos seus ferimentos de novo e esquecendo totalmente a comida.

Concentrei-me na música.

**_"But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _**_(Mas nesta noite tudo está morto, acabado e já passou)" _

Infelizmente a parte do morto e acabado estava certa, só não era verdade a parte do já passou, mas pelo menos é um pensamento que acalmava.**_  
_**

**_"Just close your eyes _**_(Somente feche seus olhos)"_

Apenas relaxe, pensei.**_  
"The sun is going down _**_(O sol está se pondo)"_

Mas até ele parecia está acabado com a guerra. Os únicos que não estavam eram os trouxas, que só morriam, sem saber o porquê.

O que não era um pensamento positivo.**_  
_****_"You'll be alright _**_(Você ficará bem)"_

É nisso que preciso acreditar para viver dia após dia.

**_"No one can hurt you now _**_(Ninguém pode te machucar agora")_

Não comigo protegendo você.**_  
"Come morning light _**_(Ao chegar a luz da manhã) **  
You and I'll be safe and sound **(Nós ficaremos sãos e salvos)"_

Não agora, mas a verdadeira luz. A morte de Voldemort.

Doía-me pensar nisso, mas quem foi predestinado a fazer isso foi o meu melhor amigo, o meu irmão de coração, Harry Potter. E ninguém nem tinha certeza que ele iria conseguir.

Respirei fundo e vi Rony me olhando com admiração.**_  
_**

**_"Don't you dare look out your window _**_(Não se atreva a olhar pela janela)"_

É melhor ou só verá destruição.**  
_"Darling, everything's on fire _**_(Querido, tudo está em chamas)"_

Literalmente, feitiço e feitiço criando chamas altas.**_  
"The war outside our door keeps raging on _**_(A guerra do lado de fora da nossa porta continua devastando)"_

Devastando tudo.**_  
"Hold onto this lullaby _**_(Agarre-se a essa canção de ninar)"_

Como se fosse sua vida.**_  
"Even when the music's gone _**_(Mesmo quando a música tiver acabado)  
**Gone **(Acabado)"_

Acabado... Como tudo...**_"Just close your eyes _**_(Somente feche seus olhos)"_

Apenas esqueça. Esqueça tudo.Só assim sobreviverá.

**_"The sun is going down_**_(O sol está se pondo)  
**You'll be alright **(Você ficará bem)"_

Tem que ficar…**_  
"No one can hurt you now _**_(Ninguém pode te machucar agora)"_

Ninguém...Nem mesmo Voldemort._  
**"Come morning light **(Ao chegar a luz da manhã)**  
You and I'll be safe and sound **(Nós ficaremos sãos e salvos)"_

Sãos e salvos… Queria acreditar nisso.  
**_  
_****_"Just close your eyes _**_(Somente feche seus olhos)"_

Feche com força para esqueçer tudo.**_  
_****_"You'll be alright _**_(Você ficará bem)"_

Bem… Curado. E comigo.**_  
"Come morning light,_**_ (Ao chegar a luz da manhã)**  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**__(Nós ficaremos sãos e salvos...)"_

Terminei com uma pequena lágrima e Rony estava me encarando admirado.

–Mione... Ficou lindo.

Sorri radiante ao ouvir esse elogio, Rony não era uma pessoa que elogiava muito.

–Obrigada Rony.

–Por que você não virá uma cantora?- Perguntou.

Precisei pensar um pouco a final não era uma pergunta fácil...

– Eu gosto de cantar, mas isso é uma coisa que eu posso fazer qualquer hora, se não quiser fama, e eu não poderia seguir a carreira no Ministério.

Rony pareceu pensar um pouco nas minhas palavras.

–Mesmo assim, você não deveria parar de cantar.

Sorri, apesar do cansaço.

– Eu não vou parar- Prometi sabendo que era verdade, não conseguria mesmo.

Ele pareceu ficar feliz com a resposta e me fez prometer que cantaria para ele também.

–Tá Rony, agora vamos dormir que amanhã será um dia cansativo.

–Mais um - Resmungou.

Infelizemente era verdade, por mais que quissemos sabiamos que ainda estava muito longe de achar todas as Hocruxes, mas não podíamos deixar o mundo mágico e Harry na mão, apesar de isso não nós impedir de se cansar e se irritar.

–Rony não fale assim - Pedi.

Ele pareceu querer retrucar, mas eu não deixei.

Ficamos calados cada um pensando numa coisa, eu estava me lembrando de cada coisa que eu pasei com ele desde que eu descobri ser bruxa. Cada palavra, briga, reconciliação...

Ouvir Rony roncar, mas eu ainda não podia dormir, caso os Comensais aparecem-se.

Quando Harry acordou fui dormir, finalmente pude deixar o cansaço vencer.

Dormir tranquila, e tive um sonho lindo com Rony...

* * *

**Nota: Deem um desconto é minha primeira RonyXHermione ok?**


	2. Safe and SoundPov do Rony

**Nota:Recomendo ouvir com a música Safe and Sound, da Taylor Swift.**  
**E em negrito letra original e itálico a tradução.**

**Ah, e tudo pertence a J.k Rowling , que não quer doar para ninguém.**

* * *

Pov do Rony:

Acordei agoniado, tive um sonho em que algo horrível acontecia a Mione. Ainda estava meio dormindo, mais nem tanto.

–Rony volte a dormir- Ralhou Mione, mal dando tempo para eu pensar.

–Não consigo- Falei preocupado.

– E se eu cantar para você dormir?- Hermione propos.

Eu sorri, sabia que era seu sonho ser cantora, quer dizer até ela descobrir o mundo má ela desistiu, não sei porque.

–Seria ótimo - Falei sendo sincero.

O rosto dela ficou vermelho.

–Vou cantar algo que compus antes e mudar umas coisas agora ok?- Abri um grande sorriso, sabia que ela era ótima compositora- Uma coisa boba- Completou ela, parecendo meio preocupada.

Mesmo assim devia ser ótimo.

Ela começou a cantar:

"_**I remember tears streaming down your face **__(Eu me lembro das lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto)"_

Corei, não gostava de chorar na frente de ninguém, principalmente de Hermione.  
**"When I said, I'll never let you go **_(Quando eu disse "nunca te deixarei ir embora")"_

Eu estava revoltado com comigo mesmo, porque eu só dificultava tudo para todo mundo, sempre. E quando você tentou mentir para mim, dizendo que não, perguntei:

–Não será melhor eu ir embora?

Ela disse que não, mas eu não acreditei nela, ela só estava falando para me agradar e quando ia retrucar você falou:

–Rony... Isso me mataria e eu nunca te deixarei ir embora... Você é...

Nessa hora a voz dela falhou. Queria acreditar que ela ia dizer meu amor, mas era quase impossível._  
**"When all those shadows almost killed your light **__(Quando todas as sombras quase acabaram com a sua luz)"_

Eu luz?Não, mas ela? Deve poder ser vista até do ceú.

_**"I remember you said, don't leave me here alone **__(Eu me lembro que você disse "não me deixe aqui sozinho")"_

Eu também me lembrava, foi logos depois você cuidar dos meus ferimentos, Harry foi pegar água e você estava indo procurar comida.

–Hermione não me deixe aqui sozinho- Suplicei, não aguentaria ficar aqui sozinho.

Parecendo não pensar no que fazia, você voltou para mim, como sempre faz...

_**"But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight **__(Mas nesta noite tudo está morto, acabado e já passou)" _  
Infelizmente a parte do morto e acabado estava certa, só não era verdade a parte do já passou, mas pelo menos é um pensamento que acalmava.**_  
__"Just close your eyes _**_(Somente feche seus olhos)"_

Não posso, se eu piscar, você pode não está mais aqui.**_  
__"The sun is going down _**_(O sol está se pondo)"_

Como sempre faz.

_**"You'll be alright **__(Você ficará bem)"_

Ela parecia que queria acreditar nisso, mais não que era verdade.

_**"No one can hurt you now **__(Ninguém pode te machucar agora")_

Ela cantou essa parte com tanta certeza...**_  
__"Come morning light _**_(Ao chegar a luz da manhã) _**_  
_****You and I'll be safe and sound **_(Nós ficaremos sãos e salvos)"_

Que luz da manhã?Sabia que não existia luz, salvação.

Ela respirou fundo e olhei para ela com admiração. Ela era perfeita, ao contrário de mim.

**___"Don't you dare look out your window _**_(Não se atreva a olhar pela janela)"_

_**Darling, everything's on fire **__(Querido, tudo está em chamas)"_

Verdade.**_  
__"The war outside our door keeps raging on _**_(A guerra do lado de fora da nossa porta continua devastando)"_

E com ela meu medo de perder você continua.**_  
__"Hold onto this lullaby _**_(Agarre-se a essa canção de ninar)"_

Já estou fazendo isso...**_  
__"Even when the music's gone _**_(Mesmo quando a música tiver acabado)__  
**Gone **__(Acabado)"_

Ela cantou essa parte com tanta tristeza, que deu vontade de abraçar ela e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, mas não gosto de promessas vazias.

_"Just close your eyes _

_(Somente feche seus olhos)"_

Para deixar de ver seu rosto? Nunca.

_**"The sun is going down**__(O sol está se pondo)__  
**You'll be alright **__(Você ficará bem)"_

Tentarei.**_  
__"No one can hurt you now _**_(Ninguém pode te machucar agora)"_

Como queria acreditar nisso._  
**"Come morning light **__(Ao chegar a luz da manhã)_**  
****You and I'll be safe and sound **_(Nós ficaremos sãos e salvos)"_

Sãos e salvos… Queria acreditar nisso.  
**_  
_**_**"Just close your eyes **__(Somente feche seus olhos)"_

Com sua voz assim, talvez eu feche mesmo.**_  
_**_**"You'll be alright **__(Você ficará bem)"_

Só se eu ficar com você.**_  
_**_**"Come morning light,**__ (Ao chegar a luz da manhã)_**_  
_****You and I'll be safe and sound...**_(Nós ficaremos sãos e salvos...)"_

Ela terminou com uma lágrima solitária, e fiz a única coisa que conseguia: A olhei admirado, como sempre.

–Mione... Ficou lindo.

Ela sorriu radiante, o que me fez ficar contente.

–Obrigada Rony- Agradeçeu.

–Por que você não virá uma cantora?- Perguntei, com uma dúvida sincera.

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco, mas acho que todo mundo pensaria.

– Eu gosto de cantar, mas isso é uma coisa que eu posso fazer qualquer hora, se não quiser fama, e eu não poderia seguir a carreira no Ministério- Falou e refleti um pouco sobre as palavras dela.

–Mesmo assim, você não deveria parar de cantar- Falei quase pedindo.

Ela sorriu.

– Eu não vou parar- Prometeu para minha felicidade.

–Vai continuar a cantar para mim né?- Pedi.

–Tá Rony, agora vamos dormir que amanhã será um dia cansativo- Falou cansada.

–Mais um – Resmunguei, sabia que sempre apoiaria Harry, mas não podia pensar no que eu me metera.

Como íamos achar todas as Hocruxes?Parecia impossível e o mundo mágico também não apoiava a gente (não que eles soubessem o que estamos fazendo), tanto que estavamos foragidos, eu sabia o que aconteceria com a gente se conseguissem nos pegar, nas melhores das hipóteses, uma morte rápida Mas Harry na mão, apesar de isso não nós impedir nos cansamos e nos irritamos.

–Rony não fale assim - Pediu.

Eu queria retrucar mas ela não deixou.

Ficamos calados cada um pensando numa coisa, eu estava me lembrando de cada coisa que eu passei desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts e o que eu faria depois da guerra, se sobrevive-se...

Com esses pensamentos dormir, mas não tive um sonho bom... Sonhei que Hogwarts estava em ruínas e Harry ainda tinha morrido...

Depois de um tempo acordei e fui conversar com Harry que era quem tava de vigia, nunca o tinha visto tão acabado... Era isso que a guerra fazia com as pessoas.

Mas não podíamos perder as esperanças... Nunca.

* * *

**Nota: Qualquer erro culpem minha beta dessa fic: O World. E desculpem se ficou OOC.**


End file.
